Never to Sin
by tmitid13
Summary: I want to do a fan fiction but I am having a hard time deciding about what exactly. Your help would be much appreciated!At the bottom are all the options but I'll start one story just so you can get a feel for my writing but depending on the reviews i may change the story. The first I posted a chapter of is of Clary finding Jace cheating on her. PLEASE READ. first fan fic!


I want to do a fan fiction but I am having a hard time deciding about what exactly. Your help would be much appreciated!At the bottom are all the options but I'll start one story just so you can get a feel for my writing but depending on the reviews i may change the story.

CHAPTER 1

Clary had just gone to Taki's and gotten Jace lunch. She thought this would make up for her recent behavior, lately she has been secluded in her room drawing runes and picture. Her reasoning is she felt if she didn't put it all down on paper that she might go mad. she had only recently gotten it all done, after being secluded in her room for a week. she was walking down the hall when she heard a grunt.

"ohhhhh" said a female voice she had not heard before. She went to go investigate where this voice was and who it belonged to.

She traced it down to Jace's room, which she found odd. No one besides Jace himself and her are allowed to enter his room without his consent. She did not expect to see what was on the other side of that plain door.

Jace was making out with a girl whom she did not know the name of while she was groping him.

"ahhhh" moaned Jace.

"You Asshat, you claim you love me and do this to me. WE ARE DONE JACE LIGHTWOOD. I HOPE TO NEVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" Screamed Clary towards Jace.

Jace gasped inwards not expecting her presence.

"WAIT, CLARY! I can explain this, please let me explain this" he yelled towards Clary as she ran towards her room in the institute.

Once Clary reached her door she ran in her room locking her door and tracing various locking runes on the door. She quickly through essentials in her of these being a change of clothes, her stele, and sketchpad.

"Goodbye forever Jace, I thought we had something special but I was thoroughly mistaken" she spoke towards where Jace was on the other side of the door barely loud enough for him to hear.

"NO Clary don't do this, just let me explain!" Jace yelled.

Though too late because Clary had already drawn a rune for a portal. She walked through not knowing where it would take her. She hoped no where that Jace could find her. Just as he banged the door in she finally walked through.

She hit the ground with a thud. She looked around at her surroundings and all she knew for sure was this place was very cold. She then saw a very blonde girl with blue eyes who was stunning. The thing she most noticed about her were the runes running up and down the skin that was revealed.

"Hey! you're a shadow hunter!" exclaimed Clary.

"Yes I am, how did you know?" claimed the at her unmarked arms.

"I too am a shadow hunter, but I only found out a month ago. That is why I do not have any visible runes. May I ask where we are?" said Clary.

"Oh that explains it. We are in the beautiful city of Oslo, Norway."Explained the girl.

"Oh, wow. I am a long ways from my home, which is New York if you were wondering. What is your name?" Clary asked.

"My name is Kjrsten. Would you like to come to the institute here with me?" asked Kjrsten.

"I am Clary by the way and yes, I would love that, thank you" said Clary.

She then proceeded to tell Kjrsten the whole story of who she was and how she ended up here as they made their way to the institute.

1) Clary walks in on Jace cheating on her, impulsively thinking she runs away. She creates a Rune and takes a portal to another institute. Little does she know two years later Jace will find her and they will finally hash out their long waited argument about what really happened that night.

2)Clary has lived with her mother and her husband Luke her whole life. She is now 18 and has started going out to clubs with her best friend simon. While parting she ends up bonding with the golden beauty Jace, though he leaves to "go take care of some business." She follows him into a back room and witnesses him and two others kill someone...

*New twist on the regular city of bones.

3)Clary has been involved in music her whole life, she reaches out to join a band to thoroughly express her love for music. She joins "The Downworlders" which include Jace, Alec, Jordan, and now Clary (Simon may join too). Why do they suddenly leave during practices for "special emergencies?" Will Clary discover their secrets?

*I know the shadow hunters aren't downworlders its just the band name sorry.

4) Jace and Clary decide to take a break until Jace can get rid of his heavenly fire. Clary changes during their separation, when they get back together will Jace think the change was for better or worse? Will they stay together this time now that Jonathan/Sebastien is out of the picture?

**** any of these can be adjusted to be human or stay supernatural. Just help give me ideas please and say which idea you like the most. PLEASE AND THANK YOU. whichever you choose I'll try to have up soon!


End file.
